


The Crossbreed

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, Fluff, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows





	The Crossbreed

The rain pelted against the windows of the jet black 1967 Chevrolet Impala as it sat parked outside of a dingy diner. The dark clouds that loomed over the small town made the already bitter attitude of the Winchester brothers even worse. They sat in utter silence, looking at anything but each other to keep the images of the sister-like hunter that bunked and traveled with them, being taken away by the crossbreed between vampires and shapeshifters. They had never seen it before - no one had - and they weren’t sure where to go from there.

The pack traveled and bred together because that was how they had been taught growing up. They could marry if it was the other breed of species and they could mate if it was the other breed of species. They were the only pack that existed in the entire world, that consisted of vampshifters - what Dean had been calling them the past 24 hours - and they wanted to keep growing and growing much like many other species of monster.

The brothers ate their bland meals saltily as they thought of a way to get you back. There were so many of them, it seemed impossible to get you out, and kill all of the crossbreeds too. They decided that they could kill the creatures using silver knives dipped in dead man’s blood, but they didn’t know where you were or how powerful the creatures were. They also stayed away from telling the one that loved you the most, Castiel, because he would be pissed and upset, and he would throw his undecided emotions at the brothers.

They slid from the booth they were seated in after paying and Dean tipping graciously because of the pie, and made their way out and to their car, only to see Crowley leaning against the sleek, black frame.

“Hello, boys,” Crowley smirked as he lifted his weight from the car, leaving his hands in the pockets of his black overcoat. His appearance was the same as always as he exhaled through his nose. “Where’s feathers?” He glanced around as if Castiel was just lagging behind but fixed his gaze on the Winchesters with risen eyebrows seeing that the angel was not there.

“Angel business.” Dean blurted out before Crowley could question which earned him a suspicious glare from Crowley but Dean shoved the feeling down and changed the subject. “What are you doing here, Crowley?”

“Why the bitter tone?” Crowley let out a dramatic sigh before continuing. “Well, I know where your beloved Y/N is, and I assumed you would very much like to get her back.” Crowley rolled his eyes and glanced in Sam’s direction. “I know that Cas doesn’t know about her if you didn’t know.” He smirked at Sam’s surprised expression. “Shall we go?”

Sam nodded slowly. “Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat and made his way to the other side of the beautiful car.

-

A few hours into the suspenseful drive with Crowley in the backseat and the Winchesters up front, Cas popped in, starling everyone but Crowley who only released a strained sigh and leaned back in his seat farther than before. Castiel offered Crowley a nasty look before lifting his gaze to the two brothers in the front seat. The tension in the car increased rapidly as Cas questioned his friends.

“Why is Crowley here?” He spat, never being a huge fan of the King of Hell. He glared at the formerly crossroads demon with narrowed eyes as he awaited an answer from one of the two Winchesters. Instead, he received an answer from the one he had been scowling at for what seemed like hours.

“Because I know where Y/N is and these two idiots don’t.” He rolled his eyes when Cas gave his signature eye squint and head tilt. For a millennia-old creature, Cas could really be clueless sometimes.

“Y/N is missing?” He shifted his gaze to the brothers with the same look plastered across his face. “And you didn’t tell me?” Sam looked over his shoulder guiltily and shook his head.

“We didn’t want you worrying.”

“You don’t know where she is? She could be hurt!” Everyone could practically see the fumes emanated off the angel as he spoke. “Who took her?”

“Vampshifters,” Dean said and Cas’ expression changed to one of confusion once again. “A crossbreed between vampires and shapeshifters.”

“We were on our way to find her. Cas, we can fix this.” Sam reasoned and Cas attempted to calm his erratic breathing. His girlfriend had been taken by a crossbreed that had never been seen before and he was in the back seat of the Impala next to the King of Hell. You could say he had no idea what he was doing.

-

The arrival to the abandoned-looking warehouse had Cas practically leaping out of the car and sprinting into the building. Dean stepped in front of him to stop him from bursting through the door and waking the creatures considering it was half-past noon and they were all part vampires since the originals had died off.

“Ever heard of ‘the element of surprise’?” Dean teased and Cas looked down shyly. “They’re all asleep so we gotta catch 'em off guard.” Dean patted his shoulder with a nod and headed around to the back of the Impala to get the proper gear to hunt the beings.

“Alright Crowley. You can leave.” Sam gave him an annoyed smile and Crowley rolled his eyes again.

“Tell Y/N I said 'hi’.” He winked before snapping his fingers and disappearing right in front of their faces - something they should’ve been used to by then but never would be.

Sam and Dean sighed and closed the trunk, making their way into the dark building with Cas following close behind.

-

You pealed your eyes open and involuntarily tugged at the ropes that held you to the chair. You groaned and blinked a few times to clear your vision. The room was dark with a tiny bit of sunlight peeking through the shutters of the closed window. There were small snores echoing throughout another room from what you could tell, and the creaking of beds from somewhere else. You dug through your brain to find any memories of what happened but found nothing.

You tugged at the rope that bound you and winced when a sharp pain coursed through your veins, coming from your stomach. You glanced down and eyed the large, deep cuts that weren’t enough to kill you but were enough to hurt like a bitch, stretching across your stomach and chest. Your released and shaky sigh and used all your weight to rip the ropes from your wrists. The skin was becoming raw and sensitive but you didn’t care. You wanted out.

You felt the ropes beginning to loosen as soon as loud noises began to erupt from a room near you. There was yelling and things being thrown across the room, and then the familiar sound of grace murdering every evil creature in the room. The adrenaline got to you causing you to rip the ropes off your skin and to jump up from the old chair. But you immediately regretted the action as pain overwhelmed you. You groaned softly and clutched your abdomen just as the three men you didn’t even know you had missed came running into the room.

Cas was first to meet up with you, gently setting you down on the ground so that you could relax and he could heal your wounds before lifting your face and smashing his lips onto yours. “I missed you.” He whispered against your lips and you smiled and nodded, acknowledging his words. He couldn’t care less about telling you about Crowley. He just wanted to hold you forever.

“Alright enough of the puppy love.” Dean chuckled and turned around to walk back to the car, Sam following Dean to give you and Cas your space.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Cas spoke into the skin of your neck, considering that’s where he shoved his face after kissing you because he wanted to be as close to you as possible.

You giggled and carded your hands through his thick, dark hair. “I know.” You kissed his forehead tenderly. Nuzzling into him, you let your lips linger on his no-longer-creased forehead and smiled. “Me too sweetheart.”


End file.
